Falling in love with Rocky Balboa
by Romanreignsgirl12
Summary: What will happen when Kayla Phillips finds out that she is getting a new partner after loosing her old partner in a shoot out. But she finds out that he is former boxer Rocky Balboa. What will she do when she realizes that she has feelings for him when they are kept in hostage and have to find a way to escape.


**Falling in love with Rocky Balboa**

 **Chapter one**

 **Kayla Phillips sat on her couch she had a long day at work. All she wanted to do was watch TV and relax. Today she found out that she was getting a new partner at the FBI agency but the only problem is that he is a former boxer but a trained FBI agent. She got home and turned on the TV. She couldn't find anything good to watch so she decided to see what was on Disney Channel. She saw that Liv and Maddie was on so she sat on the couch and watch the show. It was one of her favorite Disney Channel shows.**

 **Then her phone started to ring so she picked it up without reading the caller ID. "Hello who is this?" She said in an annoyed tone. "This is Desean hey babe." He said happy he got to talk to his girlfriend. "What do you want Desean." She exclaimed because she did not want to talk to him since they got into a fight. "What you mean." Desean said as he raised his voice. "Do you really think that I want to talk to you after you fucking disrespecting me in my mother fucking house? Like really you got the game fucked up bitch." Kayla said as she started to get pissed off and raised her voice." Bruh I don't know who the hell you fucking yelling at bitch." Desean said screamed into the phone. "I'm a bitch. I know you not talking about me. Cause last time I checked yo fucking football game is weak as hell bitch." Kayla said as she got more pissed off.**

" **Bitch I don't even have time for yo ass bitch, fuck you slut you dirty ass hoe." Desean said and hung up on Kayla. "Fuck this shit I don't have time for his gay ass." Kayla said as she got off the couch and went into her room to take a shower and find what she was going to wear tomorrow for work. She was excited she wanted to see if her new partner was hot. Because truth is she really needed some dick into her life. Desean was big he is 9 inches but still she needed her man to be 13 inches at least. Because most of the time she faked her orgasms.**

 **What am I going to do with my life? Like oh my god I can never choose the right man. That will stay with me and love me for me. Kayla thought as she looked in her closet at all of her clothes. She finally decided on a white dress, black stockings, and nude colored heels. After finding her clothes and shoes that she was going to wear to work the next day she went downstairs to iron her dress and start cooking her something to eat for dinner.**

 **Kayla decided put on some music as she started to get all of the stuff she needed to make some Fried chicken, Red beans, and Cornbread. While she was seasoning the chicken she heard her door bell ring. She washed her hands and went to answer the door. When she opened the door she was surprised when to see her Momma and her step Dad Jarred. "Hey Mom. What's up Jarred? What are yall doing here?" Kayla asked her Mom and step Dad. "We just wanted to come visit our baby girl." Kayla's mom Amanda said as she walked into Kayla's house after she let them in and they all went into the kitchen were her and her Mom enjoyed a glass a wine while Jarred enjoyed a beer.**

" **So how you and Desean doing are yall still holding strong?" Jarred asked worried about what she tweeted earlier today. "Actually ma and Desean had a fight yesterday and he disrespected me in my house. Saying that I was a hoe and all I do is drink and get high all the time. So I told him if he was going to disrespect me like that then he could get his ugly punk ass out of my house." Kayla said as she felt her temper rising. "Honey you just need to relax okay. Get your mind off of Desean. He isn't worth even worth the salt in your tears or the pain in your heart." Jarred said as he took Kayla into his arms and gave her a bear hug.**


End file.
